In My Dreams
by Salem
Summary: It's a QW/DC fic, so a those of you who don't like that couple, DON'T READ IT! Well anyway, I think SOME people will like it so, read it if you want. R&R! ~Salem~
1. In my dreams (Part 1)

Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing...*Salem-chan sighs and cries and bawls* so please don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
In my dreams  
  
"You're going to where that?" Relena asked.  
  
"NO! I'm going to wear something...different." I stated.  
  
"Spare me Catalonia." Relena said.  
  
"Get out Peacecraft!" I shouted practically throwing Relena out.  
  
I thought she'd never leave. I slumped against my wall with a loud thud. All around me there was a colorful mess of assorted fabrics. My Lavender room looked like a hellhole. If I ever saw one, well I have, I thought.  
  
"Dorothy, Time to go!" Hilde Schibeiker called from downstairs.  
  
I grunted and got up. Let's try these babies out, I thought looking at my olive colored contacts. I took out a pair of black fishnets, an olive colored shirt, a green cargo skirt, and a pair of Dr. Martin's. Today was the day that I was supposed to go to the movies with Relena's GUY FRIENDS".  
  
Supposedly they were really great and Relena suggested we meet them. After I was done, I walked down the stairs and joined the girls. They all looked nice and different from me. I had decided, over the years, to change my dress style. I had become alternative/gothic. I loved it. On the other hand the girls stayed almost similar, well at least four of them did.  
  
Hilde was wearing a navy blue shirt that said "THE CURE" on it with a pair of cut-off pants and some converse. Her short blue-black hair was slightly spiked with globs of gel. Catherine was wearing a dark green mini skirt, a light green halter-top, and a pair of black boots. Sally was wearing a traditional oxford silk shirt except that it was lavender, a pair of semi baggy jeans with a pair of tennis.  
  
Relena was wearing a light pink shirt, a long red skirt with knee-high slits in it, and a pair of jelly sandals. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. My hair on the other hand was down with clips in it. Noin, I had to say, did look the classiest and most comfortable. She wore a Chinese style dress, light blue in color, and had on traditional black Chinese Mary Jane's.  
  
"Ready to go?" Noin asked. "Zechs is getting impatient Relena."  
  
I sighed as we walked towards the movie theater. It was only about ten blocks away and that was okay with me because I had started taking a liking to walking not too long ago. As we neared the movie theater I saw a group of four boys. Four? Relena had said there was five, oh well. As we got even closer, Relena ran up to the one with chocolate brown hair and hugged him fiercely. I regarded her like she was crazy but followed as the other girls waited patiently for introductions.  
  
"Gals," Relena started, "Meet Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton!"  
  
The guys said hi, except for that Heero guys. All he said wads "Hn". I was just about to ask about the fifth guys when Relena interrupted.  
  
"Quatre isn't here right now. Dealing with business matters." She said.  
  
"Well shall we?" The one named Duo Maxwell said.  
  
Everyone nodded and we went in. The movie was called "The Nightmare Before Christmas". About the ending of the movie a man tapped my shoulder. I turned to him with mild annoyance for at the time I was too busy and engrossed with the movie. It was so romantic.   
  
"Miss, is this seat taken?" He asked.  
  
"No. Have a seat." I said.  
  
As the movie finished up I felt wetness on my cheek. Absentmindedly I raised my finger and wiped it away. My finger sparkled in the dim light. A tear? I was crying but I did not know why. Just then the man next to me spoke. I turned to him.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Thank you for your concern sir, b...but I'm fine." I said.  
  
I was not which I soon realized as the tears came more and more rapidly by each passing minute. Before I comprehended what was happening, I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me. Fingers smooth and soft stroked my face and hair like silk. It was he. Him, a perfect stranger, giving me the comfort I needed.  
  
As the lights came on I heard a loud shout. It was that Duo guy. "Hey Quatre my man, you made it anyway!" He said.  
  
Quatre?  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, this is my friend Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre!" Relena said with a bright smile.  
  
I looked up and practically melted. This was Quatre? He had the bluest eyes, like that of an ocean. His hair was golden like the sun, and his skin looked like cream. One word came to mind.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Miss Dorothy? What was that you said?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "It was nothing."  
  
"Are you sure Miss Dorothy?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes, " I responded, "and Quatre is it? Please, call me Dorothy." He smiled and nodded.   
  
"Let's go get Ice cream at Fosselmens!" Hilde said clinging on to Duo's arm.  
  
I realized I hadn't noticed how close they'd gotten during the movie. Anyway, when we arrived at the ice cream parlor. I ordered a double chocolate sundae topped with chocolate sprinkles, hot fudge, whip cream, and a cherry. Did I mention I LOVE chocolate? Well I do. I decided to take a seat at a booth for two. I looked to my right side and saw Relena, Heero, Hilde, and Duo eating together.  
  
I looked to my left side and saw Trowa, Catherine, Noin, Zechs, Sally, and Wufei eating their ice cream. But where was Quatre? As I looked in front of me, where the ordering counter was, I saw Quatre walking towards me. I looked down to avoid eye contact. Was he going to sit with me? Why had he been looking at me like that? Did he-  
  
"Dorothy? May I sit with you?" He asked.  
  
I gestured my hand to the other empty seat. "Sure Quatre." God his name gave me the shivers.   
  
We sat in silence for about two minutes before I spoke. "Quatre? Do you...um...do you have any close friends besides uh...Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa?"  
  
He leaned back on the chair in a casual and relaxed manner that made me envy him at that moment. "Now that I think of it, they're my only really close friends. Why do you ask Dorothy?"  
  
"Just curious Quatre." I said mentally slapping myself for asking such a stupid question.   
  
I watched as he took a spoon of ice cream and ate it. Damn, he was sexy when he ate ice cream. I wish I could just, wait what am I saying, I thought?  
  
The evening seemed to have gone much more smoother after we departed. MUCH more. As we were walking back to Relena's, Catherine, who was the closest to me leaned over and asked, "So Dorothy, what do you think of Quatre?"  
  
I growled and turned to her. "Save it Bloom.  
  
(Well yay! Personally, I'm NOT fond of Dorothy but she's okay. Well the next chapter will be out soon. I hope. Well hope you all like it, so far that is. It is sort of an alternate universe fic so be nice? Thank you!)  
  
~Salem~ 


	2. Rewarding evenings (Part 2)

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own GW, so please don't sue me. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Rewarding Evenings (Chapter 2)  
  
Quatre's Pov  
  
Allah, that was weird. I had never felt so odd before. This...this Dorothy, she had me intrigued. It was like I was a puppet on a string and she was the puppeteer. As we walked back to the house, Duo nudged me and whispered something into my ear.  
  
"Taking a liking to that Dorothy chic, huh?"  
  
"Be quiet Duo." I said nervously.  
  
"I heard that." Trowa said.  
  
I turned pink and hid my face behind my jacket. Just like me to be bashful, I thought. I heard a giggle and saw Wufei TRYING to hide his laughter. Duo and Trowa were as well. Heero was smirking and had his eyes closed. I wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear.  
  
"Will you bakas just leave me alone?" I asked silently.  
  
"Nope! We love ya Q-man! Besides, it's normal to hook up with girls." Duo said throwing his arms behind his head.  
  
"That's a lot of talk for someone who already hooked up tonight." Heero said to Duo.  
  
Duo threw him a face and continued to think about Hilde. Trowa was smiling and thinking about nothing in particular. Wufei was acting as though nothing concerned him even though images of Sally drifted throughout his mind. Heero was walking quietly and still had his eyes closed. Lastly, Quatre was trying to think of something other than Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
"Hey Heero?"  
  
"What Wufei?"  
  
"Aren't you with that Peacecraft woman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I wasn't the only one who hooked up tonight huh Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Wrong Duo. That Peacecraft woman and I have been together since a year ago." Heero said annoyed. "I just chose to keep it from you because you're a baka with a big mouth."  
  
"Am not!" Duo retorted.  
  
"Spare us Maxwell." Wufei said.  
  
"You're all just party poopers!" Duo said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Correction Duo. Heero and Wufei are." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Trowa, perhaps you are too?" I mumbled from behind my jacket.  
  
"What was that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"Well, looks like we are home!" Duo said strutting into the large estate.   
  
All of my friends live with me in my estate. It is more like a dormitory than a house for one person. When they asked me, I hadn't minded and I still don't. The only downside is that I have to buy food EVERY week and pay for Heero's destruction. I suppose it could be worse. I just realized I had no idea Heero was with that Peacecraft girl. Wonder if maybe Dorothy and I could...  
  
"Hey Q-man! Ya there?"  
  
"Hm...Oh yes! I'm here!" I said in a startled tone.  
  
I noticed all the guys staring at me. Oh no! Had I been thinking aloud? Did they hear what I had thought...said about Dorothy and I? I began to blush and turned to face the kitchen counter.  
  
"Did you...um...here anything?" I asked.  
  
"No. Just that I asked you if you wanted some ice cream or I would finish it. Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind." I said hurriedly and fled to my room. "Geez, their all gonna embarrass me beyond what is known as humiliation!"   
  
I got ready for bed and was about to go to sleep when I heard yelling and loud crashes. I bolted out of bed and dashed to the top of the staircase. I peered down and for a moment it was silent. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw Duo run by followed by Heero with what I thought was a water gun and Wufei with his sword.   
  
"MAXWELL! GIVE ME BACK THAT CUPCAKE!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"WHY? BECAUSE SALLY MADE IT FOR YOU!" Duo screamed back.  
  
"DUO! YOU BAKA! I'll SHOOT YOU IF YOU COME IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" Heero screeched.  
  
"CATCH ME FIRST! PEACECRAFT LOVER!" Duo squeaked back as Heero caught his braid.  
  
I rushed in just in time to pull Heero and Wufei off of Duo. His braid was now a mess and the cupcake was gone. Still, I knew he had eaten it considering the various chocolate smears on his mouth. I helped him off the floor and scolded Heero and Wufei. Heero smirked and shot me with the water gun and Wufei smacked me with his sword before leaving. I had thought it was real but surprisingly it was plastic.  
  
"I didn't really eat it Quatre see?" Duo said standing up.  
  
I looked down and laughed. "I can see why!" The cupcake was smashed all over his navy pajamas and the worst part was, it was on his bottom. He gave me a frown and treaded down to the bathroom to clean up. As I headed back upstairs I saw Trowa dancing around the front room. I stopped and my jaw dropped.   
  
This was TROWA! DANCING! I almost fainted with laughter. He was also singing that new song by N'SYNC called "It's tearin' up my heart". This must be about that Catherine girl, no doubt. I kept walking and heard Heero typing on his laptop and Wufei practicing his workout. As I passed the upstairs bathroom, I heard Duo singing. I laughed and went to my bedroom and closed the door. Now, it was time to get some good deserved rest.  
  
(The story will switch POV's from time to time. Anyway, sorry it took so long. Hope ya liked it! See ya next time) ~Salem~ 


End file.
